


See Me Again

by WinterFang



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Car Accidents, Death, Despair, Episode: s02e20 Seeing Red, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Pregnant Death, Unhappy Ending, Why Did I Write This?, graves, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFang/pseuds/WinterFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started, with Thea standing up faster than Moira did.</p><p> </p><p>(Sucky, I know. But it's a good read.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I wrote this, I was just feeling down and really sad so I made this happen. It made me cry several times and it is very depressing for me.
> 
> Sorry it's short, and please forgive me for the lack of emotions and whatever.
> 
> Inspired by;
> 
> Just a Dream - Carrie Underwood  
> My Immoral - Evanescence  
> The Way - Zack Hemsey (instrumental)

It was the only way, to save her family. To save her mother, to save her brother. Even though he begged and begged for it to be him, and even though their mother tried to stand, she was faster. She stood faster than any of them, tears streaming down her face as she stared into the night. Her mother asked what she was doing, sobs breaking her voice as she did because she was afraid that she was throwing her life away.

Her brother was begging her not to, to just get back down and to have the man kill him instead of her. But she ignored him as she sucked in breaths through her mouth, trying to calm her nerves and to stop the tears, she was scared.

But it was to protect her family and she could not have her mother or her brother dying, so she made the choice since the man wanted him too.  
He wanted her brother to chose who died and who lived. Just like on the island, where he was forced to chose between the two women he loved. Now, because this man had fallen in love with the woman who died, he promised her brother that he would tear his family apart and make him feel what he felt when his love died.

Her heart ached for her own decision, but it was the only way.

~

"Do it, kill me." She said, surprising herself with her own strong voice. But she didn't allow him to see, she didn't allow him to see the fear in her eyes, the tremble in her lip as she stood there, the tears running down.

"No, Thea... please." Her brother begged, his eyes red as his own tears fell down. He wants to stand and to take her place, but every time he moved, Slade would just shove him down. He couldn't stop his sister, she said it was her own decision, but she wasn't old enough and he wasn't ready to lose her!

"Please, Slade. Me, it was me! Kill me, just let them go!" Her brother cried in an attempt to stop him, but he knew that it wouldn't help with the look he had in his eyes, Thea had made her decision, Slade had made his decision.

"Feel what I have felt!" He growled as the gun went to Thea's head, her eyes squeezed shut as she awaited the bullet to her head that would kill her, that would decide where she was going, that would save her family.  
But it never came, because her hands were untied and the man, Slade, was talking, "You are very brave miss Queen, doing whatever you need to protect your family." He said, his thick Australian accent close to her, Thea shivered.

This was not real, he was letting them go? Without a scratch on them? There had to be a catch, but she was too relieved to care right now. A sob broke free from her lips as her eyes connected to Oliver's. She looked to her mother, still kneeling with tears in her eyes, but they were drying quickly as she saw that her daughter was okay.

Thea managed a weak smile as she took a step over to them, everything was okay. Everyone was going to be oka-

"No!" Oliver screamed as the sword went right through his sister's chest, red blood on it. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw Thea tremble from the pain coursing through her body, "No! Thea!" He screamed, but it was weak, his voice breaking as his heart tore in two.  
The sword was pulled out quickly and Thea's lifeless body fell with her eyes still locked on Oliver's, "No, no." Oliver moaned as he heard his mother cry loudly, collapsing along with her daughter and screaming at her to wake up.

Oliver continued to cry as he saw the blood trickling from Thea's wound, "No..." He cried, he was in denial, wanting to deny this was happening; that his sister was still alive.  
But he couldn't deny it when she was here in front of him, her brown hair in strands across the damp leaves.

How could he go on? His sister was gone, Slade had taken everything from him and there was nothing he could've done; she was just gone! And nothing could ever replace her.  
It was all his fault, that he would never see her again.

He promised himself that he would never cry, but... He is.  
Hot tears ran down his face as they clouded his vision until he couldn't see anything except for the blurriness, until he couldn't hear anything except for his own sobbing, his mother's sobbing. Until all he could feel was guilt and grief, pain and sadness.   
He did this, he had brought this upon himself.

He would never see his little Speedy again.

~  
~

"So, here I am Thea. I'm changing. For you." Oliver said as he looked down at her ten year old grave, "I'm sorry I never told you, I have said this too many times. I'm sorry." His heart ached just looking down at the grave, right beside Roy's. Right beside his mother's, right beside Sara's. But the most important one, was the smaller grave.

A nameless grave for a nameless child. Thea's child. Roy's child. The family, together. Beside his mother and his lover, they were all gone. And it felt as if he had nothing left to live for, now that his vigilante days were over.  
Now that his family was gone.

He knew he should've done it, he should've done it a long time ago. Killed himself, because he killed Thea and her child, because of the decision he made on the island, to save Sara instead of Shado.  
Because in the end, Sara just died again.

What did he had to live for?

His children, his wife. That's who he had to live for, he had to go on and he had to continue to be their rock because they were his. And he wouldn't know what he'd do if he lost them, he didn't know what they'd do if they lost him.

Tears slowly came to his eyes as he looked down at his family; mother, lover, sister, friend and nephew.  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered as a single tear slipped out, he placed his hand on her grave and ducked his head. He felt older than he was, and he knew he was. Ten years was a lot to miss.

The grey in his hair, in his stubble, in his eyes, in his life... it was just too much to ignore.  
He would've collapsed five years ago, if it wasn't for-

"Daddy!" The little girl called, skipping up to him. Oliver looked up and a smile came to his face as he grabbed her and hugged her, "Oliver." He looked up into the face of his wife and another weak, yet happy smile came to his face.  
He looked to their son, who was holding her hand. He gave his father a smile and Oliver sobbed lightly, then, his eyes rested on his wife's growing stomach as she rubbed it lightly.

"Are you ready to go home?" She asked softly as he let go of his daughter and sniffed, clearing his eyes as he stood up and took a hold of his daughter's hand.  
He looked down at her and her mess of blonde hair, her blue-grey eyes sparkled as she squeezed his worn hand.

Oliver looked back to his wife and sucked in a breath as he made his decision, "Yes, I'm ready to go home Felicity." She smiled sweetly at him and reached her hand out, he looked at her smooth pale hands before taking it.  
He was ready, he knew he was ready. He would go with them, back to his home.

Oliver took a deep breath before turning to the light, he held his head high as he took a step forward. Time to go home. A few more steps took him away from the graves that was now turning into a dark sky with a dark horizon. The only light was the fire from the burning car, where four people sat in the car, two children.  
A little boy and a little girl.  
Two adults, a pregnant woman and a forty-three year old man. The woman and children dead on compact, the man, holding on for a little bit longer before letting go.

~

In the light, he finally saw them, the faces he had always been wanting to see. It had been six years for her, nine for her, eight for him and ten for her.  
"Mom." He said softly as their faces cleared up. He let go of Felicity's hand and walked over to her. Hugging her lightly, then, he saw Sara, "Sara." He whispered, hugging her too.  
He saw Roy and he clung to him, "Roy." He said, his voice now breaking as his heart swelled up with joy.

He saw his sister, and her baby boy. Tears in her eyes, happy tears. He walked up to her and they held each other for a long time, "Welcome home." She said, pulling back from him and passing him her child. He looked down at the baby, a smile on his face as a few more tears slipped down.  
Bright green eyes stared up at him as he held the almost weightless child, "Ollie, welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my other stories, leave a comment or a kudo!


End file.
